


AWAKEN

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: How utterly fascinating, Hojo thought to himself, unable to keep from grinning as the creature seized another assistant.
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	AWAKEN

**Author's Note:**

> This may get longer? It may not? Who knows. I'm currently on the verge of burn-out, undergoing cabin fever thanks to quarantine, and can't get in touch with any of my writing friends.

It was fascinating, Hojo thought to himself.

When the meteor had fallen near Midgar, no one had thought too much of it. But when it turned out the meteor was carved into unnervingly realistic humanoid features— a face contorted into a snarl, hands groping desperately— Shinra had swooped in to claim the fallen stone.

But it wasn't just a stone. No, it was turning out to be so much more than that.

It had been brought straight to his lab for examination. Hojo had taken his time documenting the appearance of the meteorite, with all it's fine details. The feathers, the claws, the tubes, the positioning of each appendage. Only once that was done did he move on to testing the meteorite. And that was where the fascinating things came into play.

The meteorite was warm. Not so much that one could feel it if they laid their hands on it, but it's core temperature was close to that of a human body. Chipping away part of the stone so he could examine it yielded DNA. There were certainly inorganic bits here and there, but that didn't change the fact that Hojo had found DNA in this meteorite. But not human DNA. And not DNA like Jenova, either. This was something else entirely.

Fascinating. Completely and utterly fascinating. Was it completely fossilized or in some dormant state? If it was alive, how did he revive it? How would it react to mako or Jenova cells? Whether dead or alive, could it's cells be used to further enhance SOLDIERs?

As Hojo turned these thoughts over in his mind, a scream sounded. Scowling at the interruption, he turned to scold whoever it was that dared disrupt his thinking—

“I-it has me!” the assistant in question wailed, trying to wrench his hand away from the meteorite. Hojo blinked, noticing how the boy's hand appeared to be... merging with the meteorite. He'd had a handful of the useless lot collecting samples and taking additional measurements, but this was an unexpected development.

He folded his hands behind his back and watched as the boy tugged and pulled at his arm to no avail. In fact, it looked like he was being pulled in. Even as others moved to help, Hojo got the feeling that the only way the fool was getting free was if they cut his arm off. He made no moves at all, choosing to observe from a distance.

The boy was pulled in up to his shoulder, screaming and sobbing like a hysterical woman, when Hojo noticed the first changes.

It started with sand dusting the floor around the meteorite, as if something was shifting. Small clouds of dust were expelled from the tubes, and Hojo imagined that if it weren't for all the screaming he'd hear a wheeze. The temperature monitoring device began to beep, indicating a rise in temperature.

And after that, everyone noticed the changes.

There was a great crack, and then chunks of stone and cascades of sand fell away from the meteorite. Something stood, shaking itself out, and the assistant fell away in a tumble of bodies and limbs, bleeding profusely from the stump of his shoulder. Anyone with eyes would know there was no saving that. If it had just been the arm, maybe, but that had advanced into the shoulder. Not that Hojo was focusing on that. It was just hard to miss with all the blasted screaming.

The creature from the meteorite stood at least two heads taller than Sephiroth, with a powerful build. It was almost mistakable as human aside from it's monstrous size. Clad in little more than scraps of black fabric, it's hair fell to it's waist in a mass of purple waves and curls. Despite flashing with a shocking brightness, it's eyes looked unfocused. Indeed, the creature seemed to be rather dazed, swaying ever-so-slightly as it scowled, hands clenching and unclenching. Interestingly enough, Hojo saw no trace of the claws, feathers, or tubes. A chrysalis, perhaps?

Before he could pursue that train of thought any further, one of the sprawled-out assistants moved to help the dying boy. Instantly, he saw the creature's gaze hone in, eyes sharpening. It all but fell onto the two of them, going down on one knee and hauling them in close.

As the two screaming assistants were absorbed into the creature's torso, all the others scattered. Hojo stayed still, watching with his head tipped to the side. He wasn't an idiot, he could see how the creature was now tracking all the chaos. It likely wouldn't be too far-fetched a guess to say what it was doing was eating. And if it had been dormant until now, then it would likely be much like a predator waking up from hibernation.

That was to say, extremely hungry.

So running around screaming was the last thing anyone who truly wanted to live should do. And with that knowledge in mind, Hojo stayed still and waited. Once it was sated and no longer devouring everything that moved, he'd see if there wasn't a way to subdue it for further study.

To think— eating by absorption. Incredibly efficient, not wasting a single part of it's meals. But in turn, just what was it's calorie intake per day? To be that large and need to feed to thoroughly... Hojo got the feeling he would be waiting here a while for it to finish replenishing itself.

How utterly fascinating, he thought to himself, unable to keep from grinning as the creature seized another assistant.


End file.
